1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to positioning structures, and particularly to a positioning structure for fixing an expansion card in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A video card, video adapter, graphics accelerator card, display adapter, or graphics card is an expansion card which generates output images to a display. In order to mount an expansion card to a motherboard in a computer, screws are used to mount the card in an expansion port of the motherboard.
However, expansion cards have been developed that provide many functions than previous and are thicker and heavier making it difficult to stably position the expansion card on the motherboard with screws.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.